Al Cincilea Strengar
by freefirewolf
Summary: Povestea lui Jack, Strengarul pierdut.
1. Introducere

I

I. Prezentare

Cu toti ii cunoasteti probabil pe Strengari, vestitii James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin si Peter Pettigrew, daca se poate spune ca le-a fost prieten. Ei erau faimosi pentru farsele facute Viperinilor si pentru stilul lor usuratic de viata. James Potter era "baiatul de aur", Sirius Black era cel mai chipes baiat de la Hogwarts, Remus Lupin era cel cu capul pe umeri, Peter Pettigrew era cel care cauta sa se faca observat, iar apoi mai eram si eu, Jack Moon, un baiat simplu cu parul blond-murdar, ochi albastri si un fizic destul de atragator, daca imi permiteti sa ma laud. Desi Strengarii au fost tinuti minte de catre oameni ca fiind numai 4, am facut si eu parte dintre ei, chiar daca dupa o serie de evenimente triste si neplacute am ajuns sa traiesc printre Incuiati. Am fost tipul de persoana tacuta, ca un al doilea Remus. Cu toate acestea adoram sa particip la toate farsele lui James si Sirius, spre deosebire de Remus care uneori mai statea deoparte. Fiind Perfect, prietenul nostru timid nu putea sa participe intotdeauna la farse, dar ne lasa mereu sa trecem "neobservati" in timpul patrulelor sale.

Pe langa Strengari mai erau si niste persoane care le-au influentat foarte mult vietile, in special lui James, Sirius, Remus si mie. Aceste persoane erau, si inca mai sunt catalogate ca "fetele": Lily Evans, Emily Brawn, Sally Stone si Mina Wallet. Acordandu-le un minut bine meritat, o sa le descriu sumar:

Lily "Floarea", iubita de toti si incredibil de desteapta, era si inca este una dintre cele mai remarcabile persoane pe care le-am intalnit in toata viata mea. Prin siguranta arzatoare de care dadea dovada, era o personalitate puternica, de ne doborat. Sufletul milos si inima blanda ar putea cu usurinta fi numite cele ale unui martir. Pe cat de minunata si perfecta pe interior, exteriorul nu o trada. Pletele aprinse de vapaia sorelui de asfintit, ochii de un verde scanteietor ce mocnesc in lumina unei inocente nemarginite si pielea de milione de ori mai fina si fara de cusur decat a Albei-ca-Zapada, construiesc o zeitate perfecta, minunata.

Emily Brawn… in putine cuvinte as descri-o ca fiind timida si simpla. Nu-mi intelegeti gresit viziunea. Prin simplitate ma refer la usurimea cu care se putea impaca cu absolut orcine. Nu numai ca dadea dovada de o inteligenta iesita din comun pe care am putut sa mi-o explic abia dupa ce am intalnit-o pe Hermione Granger, dar si inocenta de care dadea dovada, erau coplesitoare pentru orcine ar fi intalnit-o. Podoaba capilara, la fel de inchisa la culoare ca noptile nedormite pe care le petrece studiind, iar ochii ciocolatii si calzi ne-au incalzit sufletul tuturor.

Caracterul preadelasatoarei si libere Sally Stone, este cu siguranta printre cele mai complexe cu care am avut onoarea de a impartasi ganduri. Incapabilitatea de a o cracteriza ca persoana ma bantuie insa, iar pentru un prieten foarte apropiat, o sa imi dau silinta. Nu multi puteau sa afirme ca o cunosc in realitate. Ani de-a randu i-am petrecut in compania ei si, spre rusinea mea nu am reusit sa o descos. O clipa putea fi cea mai draguta si iubitoare persona de pe Pamant, ca mai apoi sa devina cea mai insuportabila creatura. Tot ce este legat de existenta ei imi este de neinteles, pana si trasaturile, desi placute. Micuta de statura si usor bondoaca, Sally este in topul celor mai dragute fete si femei pe care le-am intalnit in lunga mea viata. Suvitele maronii, aproape portocalii ii coborau pana la coapse, iar privirile albastre, invadate de viata aveau puteri hipnotice.

Ultima, dar nu cea din urma, o voi prezenta pe Mina Wallet. Trasaturile ascutite, usor asiatice mostenite din partea mamei sale nu au caracterizat-o niciodata. Uitandu-te de departe ai fi vazut o persoana sigura, puternica, rece. Daca ii acordai timp si ai fi privit in interior, cu siguranta, imaginea s-ar fi intors cu 180˚. Fiinta pe care o descopereai era speriata, nesigura si copilaroasa. Probabil singura oglina care o reflecta intradevar era privirea. Cristalina ca apa unui izvor de munte dar calda ca miedul, contracta cu valurile drepte si abisale ale parului ei.

In tabara cealalta, la Viperini, se aflau Lucius Malfoy – un infumurat nesuferit pe care din fericire nu l-am suportat decat doi ani, el fiind in anul sase cand noi am venit prima data la Hogwarts –, garzile lui de corp Crabbe Sr. si Goyle Sr., care se aflau in acelasi an cu Lucius, Severus Snape, in an cu noi, Evan Rosier, coleg cu Severus, Walden Macnair si Rabastan Lestrange, cu doar un an mai in varsta decat noi, Rodolphus Lestrange si Narcissa Black, ambii cu un an mai tineri decat Lucius, Antonin Dolohov si cel mai bun prieten al sau Yaxley care au fost sortati odata cu noi si mai erau si Amicus si Alecto, doi frati care la fel ca Peter profitau de cei mai puternici ca ei, dar spre deosebire de prietenul nostru, ei si-au ales tabara o singura data. Lucius era un fel de conducator sau sef. Foarte multi il urmau desi in multe situati se dovedea a fi rece si fara inima. Neavand mai multa minte ca niste gorile si la fel de multi muschi, Crabbe si Goyle nu erau decat garzile de corp ale lui Lucius si carausii grupului. Severus era mai singuratic de felul lui si nu prea apartinea nici unui grup: "nu este decat un vierme de carte fascinat de magia neagra" spunea Sirius. Narcissa avea si ea o gasca de fete ("mimoze" dupa cum spunea intotdeauna James) in care ea facea legea. Rodolphus, Yaxley, Walden, Evan, Rabastan si Antonin erau niste membri de toata ziua a grupului lui Lucius, facandu-i lui toate poftele. Amicus si Alecto, cum am mai spus erau profitorii si verigile slabe ale grupului.


	2. La King's Cross

II

II. Anul I

1. La King's Cross

Era 1 septembrie, ziua pe care o asteptasem cu nerabdare de la primirea scrisorii care ma anunta ca am fost acceptat la Hogwarts, Scoala de Magie, Farmece si Vrajitorii.

Mama fiind rapusa pe cand eu aveam doar noua ani de o boala ingrozitoare nu a apucat sa ma vada trecand pentru prima oara in viata mea pe peronul 9¾. Robert Moon, tatal meu, nu a mai fost aceeasi persona din ziua blestemata in care s-a intors de la spitalul Sf. Mungo si mi-a dat vestile. Tacut si mai mereu nervos, persoana plina de viata si delasatoare pe care o recunosteam ca a-mi fi parinte, s-a inchis in sine si a disparut. Nici eu nu am ramas fara cicatrice in urma pierderii: fara dragostea unei mame, am ajuns un copil singuratic si fara prieteni, ascunzandu-ma in umbra tatalui meu.

Trecerea pe peron a fost simpla, la viata mea auzind multe despre ea. Sigur pe mine am impins caruciorul si am alunecat cu usurinta intr-o alta lume, lumea magiei. Multimea de oameni care ocupa peronul era coplesitoare, iar nimic nu se putea distinge in afara de plansetele si avertismentele mamelor, vorbele povatuitoare ale tatilor si smiorcaielile fratilor si surorilor mai mici. Aerul inabusitor era impregnat de fumul pe care o locomotiva uriasa, grena il elimina cu fluieraturi asurzitoare.

M-am uitat in jurul meu, iar in pofida aglomeratiei, am remarcat o familie ce iesea in evidenta. Un barbat inalt, putin desirat cu parul negru si zburlit, iar pe nasul caruia atarna o pereche de ochelari de vedere cu lentile rotunde tinea de dupa umeri o femeie scunda cu par roscat. Femeia, in ciuda stransorii sotului ei, dojenea un copil. Un baiat ce parea a fi copia fidela a tatalui sau. Copilul se uita in jos la proprile picioare, dar nu parea deloc rusinat cu oricare fapta demna de pedeapsa pe care o comisese. Tata a observat directia in care priveam si a schitat un zambet oarecum chinuit.

- Aceea este familia Potter, m-a pus el in tema. Barbatul acela, domnul Potter, este seful meu.

Am dat din cap; deci domnul Potter era Capul Departamentului Aurorilor.

Intorcandu-mi privirile inca o data, de data aceasta ele au poposit pe o familie ce, in adevaratul sens al cuvantului, mi se parea ciudata. Baiatul ce parea sa fie de aceeasi varsta cu mine, era posomarat si speriat. Dar nu asta era ce-mi atragea atentia: parul castaniu ce-i atarna in ochi ii parea sters si imbatranit, ca al unui adult. Era foarte palid si avea cearcane in jurul ochilor. Cicatrice vechi si proaspete ii brazdau pielea, iar hainele ii erau jerpelite si peticite.

Dintr-o data, pe langa mine si tata au trecut ca o furtuna, o femeie inalta, imbracta in negru si un copil mai mic decat mine ce o urma. Nu la o mare distanta in spatele lor, a venit un barbat, tot inalt si elegant, dar care tara dupa el un baiat de varsta mea. Acesta, incapatanat, se impotrivea si ii arunca cuvinte de ocara, pana cand, barbatul, enervat, l-a plesnit. Chiar daca nu a mai vorbit, copilul si-a sagetat parintele cu priviri cenusii de gheata, iar in timp ce din buza inferioara a inceput sa i se prelinga un firisor de sange, pletele negre si dese i-au cazut pe ochi. Intr-un final si-a urmat resemnat parintele, cu mainile adanc ingropate in buzunarele pantalonilor.

Auzind o busitura puternica in spatele meu, mi-am desprins din reflex ochii de pe copilul pe care il compatimeam si m-am intors sa vad ce se intamplase. Imaginea ce mi s-a prezentat in fata ochilor, era intradevar haioasa, astfel a reusit sa-mi smulga un zambet. Un baiat scund si indesat ce atarna deasupra cufarului sau se chinuia sa se ridice, dupa ce, se par, se impiedicase in propriile picioare. Langa el, o femeie grasuna incerca sa il puna pe picioare. Intr-un final, dupa multa truda, copilul s-a ridicat si in momentul cand i-am privit trsaturile, in gand mi-a venit imaginea unui soarece. Ochii negrii, mici si ingusti, aproape ca erau mascati de falcile indesate ale copilului, in pofida fetei prelungi. Parul negru ii era tuns aproape de scalp, imbogatindu-i imaginea de rozatoare.

Am fost trezit din visare de un fluierat ascutit emis de conductorul ce anunta ca trebuia sa ne imbarcam. Tata mi-a pus mana pe umar si mi-a zambit incurajator:

- Haide, fiule, sa nu pierzi trenul! ma indemna el.

La randul meu i-am zambit. Apoi mi-am luat cufarul si m-am dus la cea mai apropiata intrare in tren. Am mai aruncat o singura privire peste umar si l-am vazut pe tata disparand prin bariera; probabil avea vreo urgenta la munca. Dintr-o data, am fost bruscat. Luat prin surprindere, m-am prabusit la pamant. Cand am ridicat privirile mi-am vazut atacatorii: doi baieti ce-mi aduceau aminte de gorilele de la zoo. Se pare ca acestia erau un fel de garzi de corp, pentru ca imediat din urma lor a venit un baiat inalt, cu parul lung si argintiu. Era imbracat in robe de matase iar nasul ii era pe sus. Cu eleganta se indrepta spre intrarea in tren. "Cine se crede asta?" m-am intrebat in sinea mea si tocmai ma pregateam sa ma ratoiesc la el cand, in graba, o femeie l-a imbrancit. Aceasta a alergat la o fereastra la care o astepta o fetita gingasa, cu parul roscat si ii inmana o esarfa.

- Cum idraznesti sa ma atingi, nerusinat-o? i-a scuipat baiatul in fata femeii rusinate si speriate. Se vede dupa fata ta ca esti un Sange-Mal mizerabil, sau mai rau, un Incuiat nenorocit! se mai rasti acesta fara pic de respect.

Vazand rusinarea si nedumerirea de pe fata femeii am considerat ca baiatul avea dreptate si era Incuiata. Cu toate acestea nimic nu-i dadea dreptul sa o insulte atat de dizgratios. Am hotarat sa intevin, simtind ca o fac atat pentru femeia aflata la ananghie, cat si pentru mama mea care, de asemenea, fusese Incuiata:

- Nu cred ca e nevoie sa vorbesti asa? Cine crezi tu ca esti, pana la urma? l-am abordat eu cu ceva mai mult tupeu decat era nevoie.

Baiatul se intoarse catre mine si se uita de parca as fi ultimul gunoi de pe lume. Am putut citi in privirea lui ura si indignare. Baiatul baga mana in buzunarul robei si isi scoase bagheta o atinti asupra mea si spuse:

- Cum iti permiti sa vorbesti cand un membru al familiei Malfoy pune la respect o mizerie de Incuiat? ma intreba el. Pentru cultura ta generala, sunt un Prefect, asa ca ar fi bine sa-ti pazesti spatele, piticule!

Aceasta fusese picatura care umplse paharul. Ma simteam ca si cum mi-ar fi insultat mama. Am scos si eu bagheta si tocmai ma pregateam sa rostesc singura incantatie pe care o stiam cand am simtit pe cineva care ma trage inapoi si l-am vazut pe baiatu cu parul negru care fusese tratat cu brutalitate de tatal sau cum il loveste pe Malfoy in stomac, unde ajungea lejer. Dupa ce m-am calmat cel – sau mai bine zis cei – care ma tinea mi-a dat drumul si am putut sa-l vad pe Malfoy care se parea fusese articulat bine. Baiatul care ii inflectase durere il tintuia inca prevazator. Tensiunea din aer a fost sparta de conductor care, satul sa stea dupa noi cobrase sa ne trimita intr-un compartiment. Nici nu ajunsesem l-a Hogwarts si deja facusem Expresul sa intarzie. Malfoy si gorilele lui au urcat primii si au disparut rapid intr-un compartiment. Cand in sfarsit am fost in tren, am avut ocazia sa ma uit bine la cei care ma ajutasera. Spre surprinderea mea nu erau nimeni alti decat baietii pe care ii identificasem pe peron, in afara de cel ce semana cu un soarece.

- Multmesc! le-am spus usor rusinat. Stiam ca n-am voie sa fac magie in afara scolii, dar m-a luat valul.

Baiatul ciufulit a dat aprobator din cap si mi-a intins mana:

- Eu sunt James Potter, s-a prezentat el. Cand am vazut ca tocmai cu Malfoy te-ai gasit sa te iei la cearta, am stiut ca trebuie sa intervin.

Intorcandu-si privirile spre ceilalti, a adaugat:

- Eu aveam socoteli de incheiat, da' voi de ce v-ati bagat? i-a intrebat el.

- Eu aveam nevoie de o rafuiala buna! a fost explicatia primita de la baiatul cu parul negru. Sunt Sirius Black, apropo! se prezenta.

L-a cuvintele lui, James a tresarit putin si s-a dat un pas inapoi. Pe de-o parte parea speriat, pe de alta, dezgustat. In ochii lui Sirius, in momentul cand i-a vazut reactia, a aparut o durere profunda.

- Hei, James, nu-s ciumat! spuse in soapta, cu o tristete coplesitoare in voce. Ai putea sa-mi dai o sansa.

Cumpanind putin, James l-a masurat din cap pana in picioare, apoi inca pe jumatate ezitand, i-a intins mana. Zambetul care a rasarit pe fata lui Sirus parea sa valoreze milioane de galeoni. Intr-un final a apucat si cel de-am treilea baiat sa se prezinte:

- Remus Lupin! a spus el.

Am dat mana cu fiecare in parte si m-am prezentat si eu, multumindu-le inca o data.

- Nici-un deranj! Oricum vroiam de mult sa-l pocnesc pe nenorocitul ala numai ca n-aveam un pretext bun! spunand acestea Sirius incepu sa rada iar rasul lui m-a dus cu gandul la latratul unui caine tanar si vesel.

Dupa mica noastra conversatie, am hotarat sa ne cautam un compartiment liber. Nu-mi venea sa cred ca nici macar nu ajunsesem inca la scoala si deja imi facusem trei prieteni. Si aveam senzatia ca aceaste prietenii aveau sa dureze.


	3. In Expresul de Hogwarts

II

II. In Expresul de Hogwarts

Coridorul era aglomerat, iar noi a trebuit sa ne facem loc cu coatele printre alti elevi si bagajele lor. O prima impresie creata de cei din ani mai mari a fost o aroganta fara de limite, nu o data fiind luati peste picior fiindca eram doar boboci. Fiind baiat, desigur am observat fetele, ca si James si Sirius. Pe de alta parte, Remus parea imun la fustele scurte si bluzele cu decolteu si de mai multe ori in acea zi ne-a reprosat nesimtirea.

Impiedicandu-se de un cufar hoinar, la un moment dat, Sirius a slobozit o injuratura grozava. Spre mirarea nostra, mustrarea aspra care a urmat nu a iesit din gatlejul lui Remus. In fata noastra era o fata:

- Vorbesti prea urat pentru varsta ta! vocea fetei, desi avand o nota aspra, era placuta auzului, nu prea pitigaiata. Mama ta nu te-a invatat ca nu e frumos?

In timp ce prietenul meu se aduna de pe podea, am avut prilejul sa o admir putin pe copila din fata mea, mai mult ca sigur, tot boboc. Spre mirarea mea, am recunoscut-o ca fiind cea caruia femeia de pe peron ii daduse esarfa. O esarfa verde-smarald pe care acum o avea lejer infasurata in jurul gatului. Culoare se potrivea cu ochii ei, imposibil de ratat, acestia fiinda patrunzatori si plini de viata.

- Sa nu cumva sa ma fi invatat! si-a scuipat Sirius replica, mai dur decat ar fi intentionat, pentru ca trasaturile i se inmuiara imediat ce intalnira privirile socate ale fetei.

- Ma rog, replica fetita, totusi o nota de scuza in vocea ei. Am venit sa-ti multumesc! adauga, indreptandu-si ochii atat de ispititori spre mine. Ca i-ai luat mamei apararea, ma lamuri.

Fiind tipul de om retras, n-am stiut ce raspuns vocal sa-i dau. Am incuvintat usor, imperceptibil din cap si m-am rusinat.

- Numele meu este Lily! Lily Evans! s-a prezentat intinzandu-mi mana.

Sovaielnic, i-am acceptat oferta si i-am strans timid mana. Avea pielea foarte fina si moale. Mi se pare imoral, nenatural. Sfiindu-ma de proprile ganduri, am rosit in obraji, iar in timp ce rosteam o scurta prezentare, ma rugam ca ea sa nu fi observat. Absorbit de figura ei, nu m-as fi trezit din transa, daca de langa mine nu l-as fi auzit pe James tusiind mai zgomotos decat ar fi fost nevoie. Dezamagit, am intors capul si l-am privit, iar el, la randul lui mi-a intors privirile, indignat. Pricepand prea bine mesajul, m-am vazut nevoit sa-i prezint si pe ei:

- Acestia sunt prietenii mei, am rostit zambindu-i lui Lily. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black si, nu in ultimul rand, James Potter.

In timp ce le rosteam numele i-am aratat pe fiecare in parte, in timp ce asupra lui James am insistat. Pe cand Remus si Sirius au zambit, prietenul meu brunet mai larg, James, i-a si intins mana.

- Nu cred ca ar fi reusit fara noi, Evans! a rostit el ingamfat, dar am observat ca, desi adevarate, cuvintele lui nu ma deranjau catusi de putin. Ce-ar fi sa-mi dai o recompensa, Floricico! Cu un sarut pe obraz si ma multumesc.

Pe cand eu si Remus ramasesem oarecum preplecsi la cuvintele lui, Sirius a zambit atotstiutor, ca si cum ar fi vazut-o venind. Lily mai degraba a impartit reactia noastra, iar sangele i-a urcat in obraji. Cu ochii inflacarati de manie parea si mai frumoasa.

- Esti arogant, Potter! Nu te-as saruta nici daca ai fi ultimul baiat de pe pamant! se rasti ea.

Mai apoi, calmandu-se putin a adaugat inspre mine:

- Multumesc inca o data, Jack! cu acestea s-a intors pe calcaie si a plecat cu pasul apasat. Cateva compartimente mai incolo s-a oprit, a deschis usa unuia si intrand, a trantit-o cu putere, inchizand-o din nou.

Relundu-ne cautarea pentru patru locuri libere, pasii ne-au purtat pana in fundul trenului. Tragand cu ochiul printr-o crapatura care nu era acoperita de perdeaua groasa de baldachin, am descoperit o incapere care mai avea un singur ocupant. Deschizand usa si intreband daca puteam ocupa si noi un loc, l-am recunoscut rapid pe baiatul cu chip de soarece. Parca socat de aparitia noastra, dolofanul ne-a privit cateva secunde indelungate cu ochii larg holbati. Cand credeam ca nu avea sa ne raspunda si ma pregateam sa-l abordez din nou, acesta ne-a raspuns cu un "da" foarte balbait.

In timp ce ne-am aranjat bagajele si ne-am ocupat locurile, copilul ne-a privit cu ochi mariti.

- Eu sunt Sirius Black. Ei sunt James Potter, Remus Lupin si Jack Moon. De muscat nu o sa muscam, asa ca ai putea sa te prezinti si tu! astfel a facut Sirius prezentarile.

- P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew! i-a raspuns baiatul, parand ingrozit de noi.

Dupa un timp fiecare isi gasise cate ceva de facut. Remus citea intr-un colt "Creaturile Magice si cum sa le deosebesti" de Miranda Soim-Bronzat si parea absorbit de lectura. James si Sirius se uitau entuziasmati pe niste caretonase cu jucatori faimosi de Quickditch, iar Peter parea ascuns intr-o lume proprie. Intre timp, gandurile mele zburau cand la Lily, cand la nenumaratele intrebari despre scoala spre care ma indreptam: "Cum o fi la Hogwarts?"; "Oare e greu testul de repartizare pe Case?"; "Ce fel de test o fi?"; si multe altele care nu-mi dadeau pace.

Mica noastra lume din interiorul compartimentului a fost dintr-o data perturbata de un glas strident de femeie ce ne imbia cu bunataturi:

- Cine vrea ceva de la caruciorul cu mancare?

In fata usii se oprii o femeie grasuta si in varsta care ne zambii binevoitor. De asemenea, si noi am fost foarte generosi cu stecli, cnuti si chiar galeoni, pe cat femeia cu dulciuri. Indestulati, cu foamea lupeasca de care dadusem dovada potolita si tolaniti pe banchete, ne-am petrecut tot restul calatoriei vorbind despre nimicuri si legand prietenii apropiate.


End file.
